you and not an other
by slytherin-parasite
Summary: un odd déprimer un ulrich inquiet ..... ch'uis nul pour les résumé :p lisez plutôt


"odd" c'est un synonyme de " bizarre " en anglais ... odd lui le savait très bien qu'il était différent , aux niveaux vestimentaire , niveaux mental ... et surtout au niveaux amour car il n'était pas très viril , et qu' il n'était pas vraiment intéresser par les filles ... plus par les garçons ... surtout par un , malheureusement pour lui 4 choses les séparais :1) il était un véritable glaçon 2) c'était un garçon 3) il aimer les filles...4) pire ,c'était son meilleur ami ... c'était 4 bonne raison de renoncer et de commencer a oublier le beau ténébreux , malgré tout ... il lui suffisait d'un regard , d'un sourire pour faire s'effondrer tt ses bonnes résolutions et de se perdre dans ses yeux sombres ...

Ulrich : allô la terre ?  
odd : jules verne monsieur !!!  
Ulrich : on va aller jules verne tan to ? --  
odd : mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?  
Ulrich : je te demander ou avait lui la conférence audio visuel pour le prof  
odd :aaaaaah  
Ulrich : ... ça va ?  
odd : pourquoi tu me demande sa ?  
Ulrich : t'es dans la lune , tu regarde dans le vague , tu répond pas , tu fixe les gens sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minute ...  
odd : Ah...  
Ulrich met sa main sur le front de odd hmmmmm t'a pas de fièvre pourtant...  
oddrecule ça va -- juste un coup de pompe...  
Ulrich : ... si tu le dis  
odd : bon on y va ?

la conférence était comme a son habitude des plus barbante , mais odd n'y prêter de tout façon pas attention de toute évidence plus attirer par son ami qui s'était complètement affaler dans son siège.  
odd tenta d'approcher sa main puis la repris vers lui et répéta cette action plusieurs fois avant que la conférence ne touche a sa fin. odd remonta dans sa chambre n'ayant pas le cœur a s'empiffrer aujourd'hui. Ulrich inquiet le suivi jusque devant la porte ou il entendit se qui sembler être son ami qui parler tt seul... ou avec kiwi  
odd : Si sa pouvais être aussi simple que pour vous les chiens ; On Remue la queue,on se renifle et on se prend pas la tête ... mais il y aurai tellement moins de beauté de romantisme dans ce sentiment ..Et toi si tu étais amoureux d'un mâle tu ferais quoi ? ...  
kiwi : se cache sous les couvertures  
odd : ... ouais mais me cacher m'aidera pas vraiment... vu que c'est entrain de me tuer ... cette horrible sentiment qui m'achève en douceur et waw je me savait pas si poète oo ... enfin il est temps de se coucher maintenant mon pitit kiwi , qui sais ? la nuit porte conseil ...  
Ulrich qui était derrière la porte avais tout entendu du monologue de son ami , il était donc amoureux , a cette idée le cœur de celui ci se serra , Ulrich rentra dans la chambre posa un regard sur son ami déjà endormi , il resta à le contemplé un moment avant que celui ci ne bouge dans son sommeil , il alla se coucher avec une boule dans le ventre ... qui pouvais t-il bien faire chavirer son cœur au point de le mettre dans cette état...trop de question sans réponse ... mieux vaut dormir la nuit porte conseil.

odd : ...se réveille hmm? Quelle heure est t-il ? Que 3 heures du matin ? pffff rien a faire je n'arrive pas a dormir ... comment voulez vous dormir alors que l'homme qui fais battre votre cœur est a quelques mètre ... je me demande si il dors vraiment s'approche du lit ... qu'est ce qu'il est beau ...ce visage...ce nez ...ces lèvres...se rapproche caresse le visage comme il a la peau douce ...on croirait que rien ne pourrais briser cette sérénité...

odd : je t'aime Ulrich...embrasse

Ulrich : ... j'entend des mots, je suis encore dans le vague j'entend qu'on me parle... je sens qu'on me touche... cette odeur…odd ? ... oserais je ouvrir les yeux ?... je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes...je t'aime Ulrich

Ulrich passe sa main derrière la nuque de odd pour approfondire le baiser  
odd : OO!!! se recule instinctivement  
Ulrich se redresse se rapproche et murmure a son oreille...odd... redis le moi encore ...  
odd : enlace je t'aime a la folie Ulrich  
Ulrich : a la folie c un terme qui te va bien  
odd : -- tais toi et embrasse-moi  
Ulrich : embrasse

Ulrich fis basculer odd sur son lit et fis glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, en insistant sur les zones sensible qui faisant frémir son petit ami. odd déposait de petit baiser sur ses lèvres, son menton et ses épaules...quand ...DRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNG  
Ulrich :  
odd: quoi déjà ?

et oui il était déjà 5heure30  
odd : ... bon je crois qu'on va devoir remettre sa a plus tard...  
Ulrich soupir... hm ... oui

odd repoussa doucement et a contre cœur son amant pour pouvoir aller chercher ses vêtement   
Ulrich le suivi du regard maudissant son réveille. odd sorti de la chambre et une idée perverse germa de l'esprit d'Ulrich, il rentra dans la salle de bain , se déshabilla et alla rejoindre son bien aimé qui fit un bond de trois mètre , telle un chat qu'on aurait surpris

odd : oo qu-qu-q'est ce que tu fais ?  
ulrich : je viens te laver le dos ♥  
odd : sa va un peut trop vite a mon goût  
ulrich : mais on fais rien de mal met du savon dans le creux de ses mains masse je te lave juste le dos  
odd :...bon

Ulrich se délecter de la vue que son ami lui offrait, la douceur de ses courbes... si féminine... cette peau diaphane. odd se laissant complètement aller entre les doigts habille de son amant, appuya son dos contre son torse, Ulrich déposa de langoureux baiser dans le cou de odd lui arrachant un gémissement. il laissa aller ses mains par l'avant et de plus en plus bas jusqu'a attendre l'intimité de son amant

héhéhé la suite plus tard :p ( quand mon inspiration reviendra de vacances --)


End file.
